1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless transceiver device, more particularly to a rotatable wireless transceiver device that can facilitate mass production and that can prolong the service life of electrical wires therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless local area network (WLAN), data can be accessed over the network through a plurality of WLAN access points. Users are permitted to download or upload data from and to the WLAN through the WLAN access points by installing a WLAN card into a host computer that is connected to the WLAN.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional wireless transceiver device 2 for WLAN applications is adapted to be connected to a socket 11 of a host computer 1, and includes a hollow coupling base 21, a connector module 22, a pivot module 23, a wireless transceiver module 24, and a cover 25 for covering the connector module 22.
The coupling base 21 includes first and second shell portions 211, 212 that are coupled together, and has opposite first and second end parts 213, 214. The second end part 214 is formed with a notched section 215, and a pair of first pivot holes 216 in opposite sides of the notched section 215.
The connector module 22, such as a universal serial bus (USB) connector module, has a connecting section 222 for connecting with the socket 11 of the host computer 1, and a coupling section 221 opposite to the connecting section 222 for coupling immovably with the coupling base 21.
The pivot module 23 includes first and second casing parts 231, 232 that are coupled together, and has a first pivot tube 233, and a second pivot tube 234 that extends transversely and outwardly from the first pivot tube 233. The first pivot tube 233 is disposed in the notched section 215, and has opposite first and second tube ends 2331, 2332 that engage rotatably and respectively the first pivot holes 216 of the coupling base 21. The second pivot tube 234 has a third tube end 2341.
The wireless transceiver module 24 includes a casing 241 and a transceiver circuit 242 disposed in the casing 241. The casing 241 is formed with a second pivot hole 2411 to engage rotatably the third tube end 2341 of the second pivot tube 234 of the pivot module 23. The transceiver circuit 242 includes a plurality of flexible wires 2421 that extend through the pivot module 23 and that are connected electrically to the connector module 22. The transceiver circuit 242 is thus able to transmit and receive data to and from the host computer 1.
In view of the above construction, the pivot module 23 is permitted to rotate in the notched section 215 of the coupling base 21 about the first pivot tube 233, as best shown in FIG. 3, thereby permitting movement of the wireless transceiver module 24 relative to the connector module 22 about a first pivot axis within a 180-degree range. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 4, the casing 241 of the wireless transceiver module 24 is permitted to rotate about a second pivot axis, i.e., about the second pivot tube 234 of the pivot module 23, relative to the connector module 22. In order to avoid undesired excessive twisting of the wires 2421, the casing 241 is formed with a first limit member 2412 (see FIG. 2) proximate to the second pivot hole 2411, and the third tube end 2341 of the second pivot tube 234 is formed with a second limit member 2342 (see FIG. 2) that cooperates with the first limit member 2412 for limiting the extent of relative rotation between the wireless transceiver module 24 and the pivot module 23 within a 270-degree range.
While the aforesaid wireless transceiver device 2 permits adjustment of the wireless transceiver module 24 relative to the connector module 22 about two pivot axes for optimum signal transmission, aside from forming the shell portions 211, 212 of the coupling base 21, mass production of the wireless transceiver device 2 involves a separate step of assembling the coupling base 21 onto the connector module 22 and the pivot module 23, which ties up production time and which is inconvenient to conduct. In addition, the wires 2421 can come into direct contact with the pivot module 23 during adjustment of the wireless transceiver module 24 such that the wires 2421 are subjected to friction forces during adjustment of the wireless transceiver module 24, which results in a relatively short service life for the wires 2421.